Slaying Dragons
by ktoll9
Summary: What happens when a jealous little nit doesn't get her way? Hope you like. 8)
1. Chapter 1

_**Slaying Dragons**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Kuon watched in utter horror as it happened once again before his very eyes. Someone that he loved dearly was hit by a heartless monster with their car. Only this time he had a friend at his side to keep him grounded. He rushed to her side and took her hand as Yukihito called Emergency Services, kept the gathering crowd away and calmed the victim's best friend.

She had been so happy that day. It had been her first day of filming her hard won part of Momiji and there were few NGs. She and Kuon had been dating for about a week, he had told her everything as he had promised himself and confessed to her. To his delight, she had completely accepted him and confessed her love and the fact that she had suspected all along. He knew deep down it had to be too good to be true, especially when he saw the black sedan with tinted windows, plow into the woman he loved and watched her fly through the air and land on the pavement in a sickeningly familiar thud.

He wanted to accompany her in the ambulance, but was dissuaded so he, Kanae and Yukihito followed in his car with Yukihito driving. Kuon was in no condition to make rational, calm driving decisions. Kyoko's pulse had been weak and she had blood escaping from her body from her ears, nose, mouth and from the injuries on her lower body. The paramedics needed the room in the vehicle to work on her and keep her stabilized. Had he been in the ambulance on the way, he would have been exposed to her heart stopping and being revived. He would have heard the paramedics list off her injuries: broken ribs, punctured lung, broken hip, broken legs, punctured uterus by bone fragments from her hip, dislocated left shoulder, broken right wrist, possible fractured vertebrae, severe brain trauma, fractured skull and possible neck injury and this didn't include all of the bruised and damaged internal organs that weren't obvious that could be bleeding out internally.

As he sat in the private waiting room of the hospital with his best friend and her best friend, he poured over in his mind everything that had led up to the assault. He refused to call it an accident. He kept asking himself why anyone would want to do something like that to the woman he loved? He closed his eyes to recall every little detail about the car and blocked out the image of the love of his life flying through the air and hitting the parking lot pavement. He blocked out the sounds of her best friend sobbing and being consoled by his best friend and manager. He blocked out the sounds of her uncharacteristically hysterical mother as she entered being consoled by her mother's significant other. He blocked out Maria being calmed by Lory and Chiori by Hikaru Ishibashi. He had even been able to block out the emotional outbursts of her childhood friend Sho Fuwa as he was being calmed by Aki Shoko. The only thing in his mind was that black car, without the license plates and the outline of a petite form behind the dark glass of the windows sitting in the driver's seat. His eyes shot open and he looked up at Yukihito and Kanae.

"Ren?" Yukihito asked with worry. "Are you okay?"

"It was a girl." The words tumbled quietly from his mouth in revelation.

"That bitch!" Kanae shot up from her seat and struggled to free herself from Yukihito. "I will kill that bitch! Hell is too good of a place for her!" She howled attracting the attentions of the others that had been waiting for news on Kyoko's condition.

Lory stood and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Kotonami-kun... You don't know for certain." He attempted to calm her.

Saena Mogami and her male companion looked up. "Who is she talking about?" Todoh-san asked.

Yukihito opened his mouth to answer but a malice filled female voice answered instead. "Kimiko Morizumi." Chiori ground out. "She pushed Erika Koenji into traffic, but we don't have proof." She added and Kanae silently nodded in agreement.

A look that was familiar to Kuon and all of Kyoko's close friends, flashed in the eyes of Saena Mogami. She quietly stood, straightened her clothing grabbed her purse and left the room with Todoh-san apologizing and running after her.

"Cold hearted bitch." Sho Fuwa spat out after she had left.

Kuon knew as he stood and walked to stand in front of Sho. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about Fuwa." Kuon spat out.

"What do you know, you glorified Ken doll?" Sho retorted in anger. "I know more about her than you do."

"Well then, I suppose you would know that she and her mother reconciled and have been seeing each other for the past couple of months, wouldn't you?" Kuon didn't bother to give him his Gentleman's Smile, he didn't have it in him. He turned to Kanae and Yukihito. "I'm getting some coffee." He told them and left the room.

As he stalked down the hall to the room that held the vending machines that they had passed on the way in, he overheard the voices of Saena Mogami and her male companion speaking to someone on their respective phones. "Yes Katagiri-sensei, that's the correct name. Thank you, I appreciate it." The female said.

"Kimiko Morizumi... Yes... Erika Koenji... Mmhmm... Kyoko Mogami... Yes today... A less than two hours ago... Yes, her daughter the actress Kyouko... Of course... I will let the witnesses know and try to get more information for you. Thank you Tanaka-san. I appreciate you looking into this for us. Kyoko-chan means a lot to a large number of people... I will let Saena know... Bye." Todoh-san hung up his phone and there was silence.

Kuon stalked down to the end of the hall and into the parking lot to his car. He opened the door, sat down, pulled the pack of cigarettes from his glove box and lit one. He pulled in a deep drag and tried to calm himself before deciding to go back in. He needed the alone time to calm down before he said or, did something he would regret.

Deep within the hospital, a respirator whooshed, IV's dripped with saline, blood and medication, x-rays and CT-scans were being studied periodically, bone fragments were being removed, vital organs were being stitched back together, pins, plates and screws were being attached to bones to stabilize them and bones that didn't need surgery were being reset and casted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Within two hours of receiving the information, Police Detective Hiro Tanaka began to comb over the hit and run case of Erika Koenji and now Kyoko Mogami. There were far too many similarities for it to be coincidence. Both were actresses, both had landed the part of Momiji in the new drama Sacred Lotus In The Mire and both had connections to Kimiko Morizumi, a name given to him by Todoh-san and later, Ken'Ichi Katagiri.

Into hour number three, Kimiko Morizumi was in police custody being interrogated and would remain there until she either confessed to her crimes, charges had been brought against her or, until the time period of twenty-three days had passed without incident. She would not be allowed to speak to anyone other than her lawyer for two fifteen minute visits a day. She would wear the uniform provided. She would eat the food given to her and she most certainly would not be afforded a phone call.

During Kimiko's stay, her family's cars would be confiscated and carefully taken apart to look for any evidence that may have been left behind: Dents, human tissue, blood or, tiny pieces of ripped clothing and her fingerprints where they shouldn't be. Also during this time, people that were close to her and people that had worked with her in the past would be questioned. They would be asked about her past behavior, her habits, her temper and the way she had reacted in the past to things that she didn't agree with.

Her personal effects would be combed through and her most personal, innermost thoughts would be thoroughly read and noted for future reference and oh the juicy little confessions they would find. They would find all of the juicy little confessions of how she got all of her parts in the past. How, even though she was family and felt she was entitled to the part, she had to resort to nefarious means to gain them. She displayed her malice and greed in those little entries. Her obsessions were mapped out for prying eyes that took note of many more instances of her causing harm to get what she wanted, at home and abroad. They had discovered that she had been named as a person of interest in one vehicular assault and one vehicular manslaughter. Fortunately for her, her male co-star took the blame as per her diary.

When the detective in charge had placed the open, incriminating scribbles of her mind before her, she was shocked and indignant. She actually had the nerve to be offended by their intrusion on her precious privacy. Kimiko Morizumi's carefully crafted, innocent façade cracked, crumbled to dust and blew away with the hard stare of the seasoned, older man. The evidence removed from her manager's car and her Uncle's car was just the gravy over an already complete meal of her fate. They only needed to see her in court and make it formal with the judge. Her psychotic, petty, childish being had tried to kill one of Japan's darlings and quite possibly succeeded in doing so in America. They would have to check on that one, but the Japanese Justice System had their claws in her and they were not going to let go.

During this time, the press and the public would discover that her sweet innocent public persona was all a mask to hide a malicious vindictive little tart that would do literally anything to get what she wanted. Her family and what few friends that she had, would discover all of her horrifying secrets and be ashamed of themselves for not seeing it. Her manager would be investigated as an accessory to her many crimes and would be charged with a few of her own and her victim's friends and families would be busy preparing to punish her and her family to the fullest extent allowed. The Morizumi family would be blacklisted from the entertainment industry and would be held responsible for her actions through monetary means and to make things even worse, her family would be under scrutiny for any suspicious actions or, behaviors of their own.

The only individual that was associated with them that came out clean had been one Yuki Kuresaki, Producer. The man was not about to risk his livelihood and reputation on people that would behave in such a manner. He had dealt with that enough in his early years.

* * *

Never in all of his life did he dream that the little viper would turn on him and implicate him in her little scheme. He only went along with her little ruse because he was sick to death of Tsuruga always being number one. For once, he wanted something that was his without his mark on it. Seeing Kyoko's reaction to his question about the man, made his blood boil and spurred him to go along with Kimiko's little ruse. Never in all of his career did he believe that she would run the girl over. Never did he believe that she would try and get him involved in such a sick plot. He kind of liked Kyoko-san, had he known that Kimiko had planned on hurting her, he would have never even said a word about LME or, Tsuruga.

Had he known that Kyoko-san was the man's girlfriend, he would have stayed miles away from her. That was not a professional can of worms that he had ever intended on opening. The man was scary. He had felt the brunt of that murderous aura when he decided to test the waters again on set to see just exactly how deeply her loyalty and devotion was to the man. Predictably she had turned his offer for dinner down; however, he did not expect the normally smiling Tsuruga to look as if he were a serial killer. The man obviously held very deep and possessive feelings towards her and it was confirmed when he accidentally spied their little kiss in a dark corner, that they were more than just Senpai and Kohai. Knowing all of this new information, Hiromune Koga dropped the idea of anything other than distant acquaintance with Kyoko-san like a hot potato and when the police brought him in for questioning, he sang like a nightingale.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

After 22 hours of surgery and 3 teams of doctors working on her broken and damaged body, Kyoko was finally in the ICU in a comatose state. They had removed her ruptured spleen, stitched the hole in the lobe of her left lung, stitched a hole in her heart caused by bone fragments from her ribs, removed a small piece of her lower intestine that had been damaged beyond repair, relieved the pressure on her brain from the bleeding that the impact had caused, stitched the tear in her uterus and removed the bone fragments from her hip that had caused it, added a plate and 6 screws to her hip to hold it together as it healed, gave her a pin in each femur and reattached both patellas. As of the moment she entered the Operating Theater, they had no idea if or, when she would awaken or, how much damage the accident had caused as far as memory, motor or, cognitive skills and they had absolutely no idea how long she would be in physical therapy if she did awaken.

After 4 days of Kuon staying by her side and her friends and mother taking turns sitting in and watching over them both, she finally was stable enough to move to a private room. During this short time, her would be suitors realized exactly how superficial their feelings had been and how completely and utterly dedicated Ren Tsuruga was to her. Sho Fuwa conceded. He realized that he would have never been able to cling to her side as Ren did, that he would never be willing to just toss everything aside that he had worked so hard for, just to be at her side waiting for her. Not only had Fuwa seen this, but so did the rest of the world as they prayed for her recovery and watched as Kimiko Morizumi's life and family circled the drain of the entertainment industry.

After 12 long days, a pair of beautiful golden eyes fluttered open and an unbroken hand struggled to remove the breathing tube in a panic. A warm, happy, tear filled, deep masculine voice calmed her. "Kyoko... Baby please... calm down... It's okay. Everything will be okay. You're in the hospital." He explained as he frantically pressed the call button.

Her panicked eyes darted to him, calmed and she sighed in relief then nodded.

He chuckled happily and kissed her bandaged forehead then touched his cheek to her head. "God, I am so glad you're okay. Don't worry, I called the doctor. They should be in shortly." He kissed the fingers of her casted hand.

As he waited outside her room for the doctor to finish her examination and remove several different tubes from her, he made 3 phone calls. The first was to her mother, the second to their boss so that Lory could spread the good news and prepare a public statement and the third to his best friend who was now dating her best friend, making a fourth call unnecessary.

Within one hour, her room was filled with flowers, balloons, plush fairies and more friends than what could ever hope to fit and they were all asked to leave by her doctor and return on another day. She needed her rest.

* * *

Kuon sat quietly next to her bed and patiently fed her small spoonfuls of soup. She shut her lips tightly to let him know she was finished. "Mmm... Mo... Miii... Jiii..." She gave Kuon a questioning look.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry about that right now, Kyoko. It can wait." He told her.

"No... Uh... Happ... Happened?" Her head still hurt and her words were not coming out the way she wanted them to. The doctor told her it would be that way for a few days because of the severity of her head injury and the pain medication.

He took her uninjured hand and held it gently to his lips. "Don't worry. Momiji will be there for you when you get back. They've put the project on hold until they find a new director and Producer Kuresaki finds new sponsors. The" He paused, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

She looked at him expectantly.

"The Morizumi family has been blacklisted from entertainment." He finished and Kyoko's eyes went wide.

"Wh... Why?" She gave him a confused look.

He sighed. He really didn't wish to relive those horrible moments that would be embedded in his mind for the rest of his life, but the doctor did warn him that she probably wouldn't remember what had happened. He had informed her loved ones that most people that suffered from severe trauma as she did, usually didn't remember it. It was the body's and mind's way of protecting itself from psychological damage. "Kimiko Morizumi did this to you. She and her manager have done the same to other people and her family has been looking the other way. She's in jail right now, they have enough evidence to charge her for attempted murder."

* * *

They kept her in the hospital for two more weeks after that to keep an eye on her recovery from the heart and uterine surgeries that she had undergone. After that, she would go home with Kuon, he insisted and hired a personal nurse to help her out with her recovery and personal care. She wouldn't be able to truly start her physical therapy until 5 weeks later when all of her casts had been removed.

She started slow and frustrated on her road to recovery.

First it was a wheelchair and weights. She wasn't happy about that situation at all. Kuon was constantly doting on her when he was home and she only got a chance to move about on her own when it was just her and her nurse.

After the wheelchair and weights, she graduated to a walker, weights again and frequent rest periods. Not using your body for two months after it has been injured can take quite a toll on ones muscles. She was exhausted and worn completely out from just maneuvering to the kitchen and standing long enough to make a small meal for the two of them.

She was gradually moved from the walker to Lofstrand crutches and finally to a cane. It had been several months from the wheelchair to her own steady legs with no help and Kuon couldn't have possibly been more proud of her as he watched his 19 year-old bride being escorted by her stepfather and kissed gently by her mother Saena Todoh and handed off in front of her friends and family to one Kuon Hizuri.

At the age of 21 Kyoko Hizuri, after being told years before she would not be able to successfully carry a pregnancy to term, had confounded and surprised the doctors once again and proven that she was exceptional in her recovery by giving birth to a happy, healthy, full-term, raven-haired, green-eyed little girl by the name of Kiseki Hizuri, whom would be followed by her identical twin brothers 2½ years later.

* * *

Kimiko Morizumi would remain incarcerated for 12 more years. Hiromune Koga would fall into obscurity at the age of 25 and Sho Fuwa would retire at the age of 27 and live out the rest of his years running the Fuwa Ryokan with his wife Aki Fuwa after his mother suffered from a small stroke. Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri would move on to the international stage and acquire multiple commendations and awards for their amazing skills, their daughter would attend Harvard Law and their Sons would become skilled in medicine and acting, respectively. One can only wonder what would have become of the relationships that had been affected by Kyoko's accident. Would Saena have married Todoh? Would Kanae and Yuki have married? Would Sho still be chasing after a woman that he had no hope of having? Finally, exactly how long would it have taken for Kuon to ask Kyoko to marry him, had she not lived with him during the year of her recovery? I guess we'll never really know.


End file.
